


Move in with the People I Love? Ha! As if!

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Janus has been hiding something major from Logan and Remus and because of it he's sure that no one wants him aroundSo when Logan and Remus ask him to move in with them he turns them down, knowing they'll get sick of him soon. But really the boys want him to be their mate as well*slaps the roof of this fic* this baby can fit so much pining in itThis is an A/B/O fic but there's No Smut so... you were warned yeah?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 35
Kudos: 195





	1. Promise Not to Be Mad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyNotADragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotADragon/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my partner  
> I am highkey very nervous and hope she likes it  
> Quick private note for her (💖) oh whew glad I got that off my chest
> 
> Anyway here's protective pining a/b/o intruloceit
> 
> Warnings: implied abuse

Logan and Remus had been together for quite some time. Not that that really matters to Janus, it was simply worth noting. Logan was your standard alpha on his way to bigger things. He was certainly smart and charming enough to get anywhere he wanted life. Remus was his omega. He was morbid and loud and the exact opposite of Logan in the best ways. Most people didn’t understand why they were together but Janus did.

Remus brought Logan out of his shell and Logan grounded him. They were balanced perfectly. The kind of couple that one would think would hardly spend time with people outside of themselves. And yet… they kept Janus around. 

Sure they had all been friends in high school. It wasn't unusual for a friend group to be composed of several omegas and betas and an alpha or two and that's what they had been. Logan, Virgil, Patton, Roman, Remus, and Janus. And it had been good. Until junior year when Roman, Virgil, and Patton go to gather and broke off from the group. Then Logan and Remus got together Senior year. Janus had assumed they would drift apart after that as everyone had when Virgil found his boyfriends. 

But then they hadn’t.

After they graduated Remus and Logan started renting a two-bedroom apartment (this wasn't difficult since Remus and Roman's parents were rich) and they offered to share one bedroom and let Janus have the other. Janus almost said yes too. It would have been an easy way to get out of his aunt and uncle’s house.

But he knew better than to agree to something like that. They may like him around now but it was only a matter of time until they realized that they didn’t care for him just hanging around constantly. Then he’d have to find a new place to live anyway. 

Better to just stay where he was until he found a place where he wouldn’t overstay his welcome quite so quickly.

Logan corrected him when Janus turned them down, “You couldn’t overstay your welcome, that is something guests do. You would not be a guest. You would be living with us on a permanent basis.”

“I’ll hang out all the time still I just don’t think it’s such a good idea,” Janus said brushing him off. In truth, he was going to let the inevitable distance that would form between the three of them just happen. It would hurt less when it happened.

Remus seemed to catch the lie, “Oh yeah? Then stay for dinner and movie night tonight.”

Janus agreed easily, “I will.”

“Great, we’re watching Saw!”

“Cool,” Janus said despite absolutely hating the Saw movies. Remus skipped off to the kitchen to find the takeout menus. Janus went to follow but a light touch on his arm stopped him.

Janus turned to look at Logan, “I ask that you just. Take a few days to consider our offer. We like having you around and we would not throw you out. You are not a third wheel.”

Something in Logan’s voice sounded like an admission.

“It’s fine I just don't want it to be weird and…” Janus’s words died in his throat as Logan’s look became deadly serious. Daring him to finish the sentence.

“I’ll consider it.”

***

Remus sat patiently through most of Saw without even trying to yawn and put his arm around Janus's shoulder as Janus wrinkled his nose at the gore and eventually curled up against him to bury his face in Remus’s sweater to avoid watching. And then a few minutes passed, Janus's breathing slowed, and he was asleep. Or dead. He wasn't moving so maybe dead.

Remus looked toward Logan who was sitting there placidly, reading a book.

“Logan!” Remus whispered under the screams coming from the movie.one of the main characters was cutting off his leg with a hacksaw. Fun stuff!

“Hmm?” Logan said not looking up from his page.

“Logan I’m gonna tell him we’re in love with him.”

Logan looked up nodded thoughtfully, “Agreed. But let’s consider timing. Perhaps we invite him to sleep over tonight and tell him in the morning. I would prefer it if he was not thinking of a man sawing his own leg off as I ask him to date us.”

“Aww cmon what says romance like sawing off your leg to escape and save your wife?”

Logan grimaced and gently kissed Remus’s temple, “I hope you will still be receptive to my more tame romantic gestures.”

“Always my sexy librarian!” Remus exclaimed pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips.

***

Logan gently shook Janus’s shoulder after the movie. He shifted sighing softly.

“Janus,” Logan said his voice softening automatically on his name.

Janus woke up with a jolt sitting bolt upright and scrambling away. He looked around with wide eyes.

“Hey there Jay, no need to freak,” Remus said gently, reaching for Janus.

Janus flinched away and looked around seeming to realize where he was. The tension left his body with a sigh, “Oh it’s you two.”

“Who would it have been?” Logan asked feeling himself bristle at the idea of someone making Janus feel so panicked.

“No one, guess it’s just kinda scary to wake up somewhere unfamiliar,” Janus lied. Logan and Remus knew him well enough to know when he was lying.

Neither of them bothered to call him on it.

“It’s getting late, would you like to stay here for tonight?” Logan offered gently.

“Ah, I should ask my aunt and uncle…”

“You’re an adult,” Remus pointed out.

“Yeah but uh still, we got into a fight earlier, I should call just to be like uh polite,” Janus pulled out his phone and walked to the other room to make a call.

Logan exchanged a confused glance with Remus.

Janus returned a few minutes later, “Okay, yeah, I’ll stay.”

“Yay!” Remus took a running leap toward Janus and threw his arms around his neck.

Janus smiled softly, “Ree I already said I’m staying the night.”

“Yep, now I’m just trying to seduce you into some cuddles.”

“You could simply ask him,” Logan said with an eye-roll.

“I- I uh well uh wait really?” Janus stuttered.

“Uh duh, I am many things but not a tease, " Remus pulled away and reached for Janus's.

Janus flinched away, from the touch and seemed to remember something, “Actually I uh no thanks don't feel like it."

"Oh!" Remus dropped his hand, "Sorry."

"Nah it's fine, uh did you guys wanna head to bed? I mean you two head to bed and I sleep elsewhere obviously, " He laughed and flipped his hand dismissively.

Logan smirked at Janus's stuttering, "Well the couch is open but if you wish there is room in the bed for another."

Janus turned bright red, "Shut up you know thats not what I meant." Logan was beginning to suspect that their feelings might be reciprocated.

Logan shrugged, "Very well then I'll just go get you a blanket and pillow." He went and retrieved an extra blanket and pillow from him and Remus's bed. He did his beat to discern what could be taken without disrupting the nest too much. 

He came back into the living room with the bedding and heard Remus talking, "So I'm poly."

"O...kay?" Janus said, looking confused, "That's cool, I support you, but didn't you already come out like a year ago?"

"Yep, I'm just reminding you, " Remus shrugged, "Anyway g'night, Jay!" He concluded and skipped off toward his and Logan's bedroom.

Logan shook his head, Remus was never one for subtlety. He approached holding out the pillow and blanket to Janus.

"Do you need to come out as poly as well?" Janus asked with a smirk.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Well I am." 

Janus's smile fell, "Wait… you are? Since when?"

"Since always I suppose, but if your inquiry is in regards to when I found out, it was prom night." Logan had realized the moment Janus had walked into the room in his suit. 

"Oh…" Janus blinked in his surprise.

"Indeed, " Logan replied dryly, he handed over the blanket and pillow.

"Oh right Uhm thanks Lo, " Janus said, wrapping the pillow and blanket up in his arms.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you comfortable?" Logan asked, "I could get you some of my or Remus's pajamas to sleep in?"

Janus smiled and shook his head, "Nah I'd just have to put these back on in the morning anyway. No point."

Logan didn't see the logic in that but backed off anyway.

"Very well, " He said, "Sleep well." He turned toward the room as Janus settled back on the couch. As he shut the bedroom door, he caught a glimpse of Janus pressing the blanket to his face and humming softly.

Perhaps they really had a chance.

***

Janus pulled the blanket around him not wanting to be awake yet. He didn’t sleep this comfortably often. Not easy to rest in his house often.

Wait.

Why _was_ he comfortable?

His eyes flew open and he sat up looking around. Oh... he was in Remus and Logan’s place. Using their blankets. 

That’s why he was comfortable.

He threw the blanket off of him and sat on the edge of the couch. He rubbed a hand over his face. What was he even doing? Staying at their place? This was a new low for his self-destructive behavior. 

He lowered his hands gingerly. His left side was still sore from yesterday morning.

He had to move out and soon. It was getting hard to hide the bruises.

The bedroom door opened with a creak. It was Logan, fully dressed for the day, but looking less than pleased to be alive. He acknowledged nothing and no one as he shuffled to the coffee pot and started it brewing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Janus saw Remus skip out of the bedroom. He followed Janus’s gaze to the man at the coffee pot.

“Ah yeah don’t worry about him he’s just busy planning the destruction of the sun. Once he gets some caffeine in him he’ll be fine,” Janus turned to Remus as he spoke and noticed for the first time that Remus was decidedly not wearing a shirt. 

Janus felt his face heat up, it wasn't often that he had seen Remus shirtless. The last time must have been the locker room freshman year? They hadn't exactly had a sleepover before now so Janus was completely unprepared.

Remus glanced down at his bare torso, “Oh! Look I sleep naked but I put on pants for you. Don’t expect me to deal with shirts this early in the morning. It's too cruel.”

“A shirt is too cruel?” Janus asked, trying to regain higher brain function.

“Yeah, it is. I would never wear one if I could avoid it!” Remus announced and marched off to the kitchen. 

He started rifling through cabinets and eventually pulled out a box of Splenda packets, he passed them to Logan saying, “Here you go, sugar.”

Logan stared at him blankly, “This is Splenda.”

“I was calling you sugar,” Remus stood on his toes and planted a kiss on Logan’s cheek.

Logan'expression did not change as he said, “Ah. Thank you."

Remus laughed high and manic, "Drink your coffee, Spock."

Janus felt an ache in his chest at how easily they had fallen into a domestic routine. They had only lived together for what? Two weeks now? 

He didn't know what was bothering him. He was perfectly happy as long as they were happy and this simply further proved that they didn't need him coming in and disrupting it. They were happy. So he was too. 

That's how this worked. 

And then soon they would be mates and start building a family. Maybe they'd end up inviting Virgil and Patton and Roman to be part of their pack and Janus had better fuck right off before they had to tell him to.

"You smell distressed, " A voice said above him.

Janus inhaled sharply and looked up to see Logan standing there holding two cups of coffee.

Logan took a sip of coffee from one of the cups and offered the other to Janus, “My short temper before coffee has nothing to do with you and Remus can put on a shirt if necessary. I hope we haven’t made you uncomfortable,” Logan sat on the couch next to him.

"It's not you guys, you're fine." He added internally, 'It's just me being dumb.' 

Remus was hovering anxiously next to the tv, “Who do we need to kill?”

Janus smiled an waved him off, “No one, it’s nothing.”

Logan’s voice took on a stern quality that Janus rarely heard from him, “You’ve been lying more frequently recently. I thought we were past this. I thought we had earned your trust.”

There was hurt in his eyes.

Janus sat there dumbfounded. He thought he had been doing a pretty good job of hiding it. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He couldn’t bring himself to lie to them and he couldn’t bring himself to tell them the truth. After all, the truth would only make the transition more painful for all of them. It was better to let it happen quietly.

“Jay? You can tell us whatever it is, we just wanna help…” Remus trailed off, almost gentle.

Janus’s breath was coming in shorter bursts, he felt tears stinging his eyes. He looked down at the floor as he finally spoke, not able to meet their eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” He insisted.

No one believed him.

“Fine, if you say so,” Logan said standing with his coffee, his tone was stiff with disappointment, “I’ll start breakfast.”

***

Once they were all sat down to breakfast (or in Remus’s case perched precariously on the arm of the couch with a plate of eggs), it was _finally_ Remus’s turn to talk.

“Look Jay, I gotta question for you.”

“Hmm?” Janus asked, pushing the eggs around the plate.

Remus looked to Logan quizically like “Should I still ask?”

Logan shrugged moodily. He was upset that Janus hadn’t told them what was going on.

Remus was about to change the subject when he saw the sleeve of Janus’s jacket ride up slightly reveal a dark mark low on his wrist and his question changed.

He climbed off the arm and approached Janus catching his hand and extending his arm to look at it, “Is that a fucking bruise?” It was dark purple, the kind that only happened when you were seriously hurt (or shot with a paintball gun but knowing Jay, that was unlikely).

Janus jerked his hand away, and tried for a smile, “Yeah? So?”

Remus looked from him to Logan. Logan seemed to put pieces together faster than Remus could.

“...Why haven’t you taken off your jacket since you showed up?”

“I’m cold?” Janus laughed, “Jeez you guys will find any excuse to try and get my clothes off huh?”

Remus frowned, “Bullshit. It's the middle of June and I saw you fanning yourself a couple of minutes ago because it's so warm in here.”

"What are you guys the jacket police or something?"

"Janus, " Logan said, his tone measured and precise like a surgeon cutting open their unconscious patient, "Do you have more bruises under your jacket?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Janus asked, trying to act casual.

"How did you get hurt?!" Remus demanded.

Janus sat quietly for a moment and seemed to decide to finally tell the truth.

"Okay, I just need you guys to promise to not be mad…"


	2. The boys are fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: discrimination against polyamorous people, fighting, abuse

Janus took a slow breath“The bruises are uh from my aunt and uncle.”

Logan sat up taller, “What?”

“You promised not to be mad,” Janus reminded him.

Logan nodded slowly, “Apparently I lied.”

“What did they do? I will inflict exactly the same on them,” Remus demanded.

“Stop!” Janus snapped, standing up from the couch and striding away from the both of them, “This is why I didn't want to tell you, and why I never have!” He was looking at the wall refusing to face them.

The use of the word ‘never’ was not lost on Logan but he chose to gloss over it for the moment.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, slowly standing too.

Janus whipped around and looked at Logan angrily, “I mean you’re getting all protective Alpha just because I’m an omega. I’m not yours to protect alright?”

“Oh terribly sorry I didn’t realize we were stereotyping now,” Logan said, employing the sarcasm he had picked up from Janus.

“Well, obviously we are if you’re acting like I can’t handle myself!”

“May I remind you that I wasn't the one who suggested we take action?” Logan said.

“But you were thinking about it, you were gonna offer,” Janus accused.

“Hey it was my idea, don't give him all the credit!” Remus complained.

“I was asking for clarification first. And if I were to offer, my designation would have nothing to do with it. Anyone would react that way to their friend saying that the people he lived with inflicted injury upon him.”

“Which is why I reacted that way!” Remus pointed out.

Janus rolled his eyes, “Well just because we’re friends doesn’t mean you have to act suddenly concerned for my wellbeing.”

“Yes, it does. I care about you and of course, I am gonna do everything I can to never see you hurt again. An unrealistic goal perhaps, but one I am willing to pursue,” Logan said stubbornly.

“Just drop it. You asked about the bruises, I told you, now just get off my back about this,” Janus pleaded.

Remus opened his mouth to speak again but Janus cut him off with a soft, “ _Please._ Just- just let me deal with this when I want to.”

“I don’t understand why you have not simply moved out. You’re eighteen,” Logan sat back down on the couch.

“Yes well I still need a roof over my head, so if you really want to help me you’ll let me shower real quick, stop by my place for a change of clothes and drive me to work. I need to work for the money necessary to move out.”

“You don’t need money, you can leave right now, live here with us _please_ ,” Remus begged.

“You already have my answer,” Janus answered, his face stoic, “May I use your shower?”

Remus’s face fell, “Sure.”

***

" _Come on_ , Lolo we have to do something!"

"Absolutely not, he has specifically asked us to let him handle this."

"And he's not handling it so when we go over there today how bout I bring my really sharp heels and we just bash their brains in."

"We cannot." 

"Sure we can! I have two shoes, one for each of us."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one whose driven mad with protective instincts?" Logan said closing his book and looking at Remus. He was just as worried as Remus but he needed to keep a level head. He couldn't afford to lose the already tenuous hold he had on his self-control.

"Well, yeah, but Janus isn't taking care of himself…" Remus said playing into Logan's frustrations. 

Logan frowned at him seriously, "Remus, don't. We can't decide for him what's best." 

Remus started pouting, "I was just trying to express the fact that this whole situation is starting to make me feel kinda… stabby."

Logan could relate.

***

They pulled up to Janus’s house and he hopped out of the car. The whole ride over Janus had been getting visibly more stressed. How had Remus missed it so far?

“This is such bullshit how the fuck are we supposed to convince him that we love him when we can’t even convince him that we won’t get sick of him in a week.”

“He has reason to have difficulty trusting in people’s intentions,” Logan reminded him. His hands were gripping the steering wheel, white-knuckled as if having to hold onto the steering wheel to prevent himself from climbing out of the car and tearing those people limb from limb.

….. Maybe that last part was Remus actually.

Remus dropped his head onto the window, “I know but I just wanna cuddle him and- and hug him and have sex and hold his hand!”

Logan looked at Remus with one of those affectionate looks that probably would have seemed blank to people who didn’t know him, “The only thing we can do to work towards that goal is to demonstrate to him he can trust us to not cross his boundaries.”

Then out of nowhere the front door burst open with Janus coming out toward them, he looked angry and was holding a suitcase. His aunt came to the door and shouted something. He whipped around and shouted back then stomped the rest of the way to the car, ripping open the door and throwing himself and the suitcase into the backseat and slamming the door shut.

Remus and Logan exchanged looks and stared at Janus with confusion. Janus huffed another couple of angry breaths before breaking down into sobs that wracked through his whole body.

“What can we do to help?” Logan asked not even bothering to ask what had happened.

Honestly who knew if Janus would even be willing to answer anyway.

“Just drive,” He managed between choked-off noises.

Logan put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

***

It was about ten minutes before Janus got his crying under control. Another, ten before he got his embarrassment under control. And then five more before he found enough words to talk.

“They kicked me out because they thought I had mated with you guys,” He said softly, “I tried to tell them that was ridiculous, that- that we’re just friends. But they said I smelled different, I smell like you guys. I explained that it was because I had to borrow a blanket from Remus's nest."

Janus paused, waiting for them to laugh at the sentiment like he originally had. Or at least express some confusion.

"What would be wrong with you mating with us?" Remus demanded instead, without a trace of irony.

Janus felt his face heat up, "My uncle's still living in the dark ages, he thinks poly relationships are wrong and says you might as well be sleeping with any old alpha that comes along."

Logan's mouth twitched into what might have been a snarl if he hadn't quickly schooled his features back to neutrality, "Pleasent. What happened after that?"

"Uncle Rich, he um- shoved me into the desk. Called me a liar. Said I looked happy whenever I came back from your place. Said, either way, he didn't want a liar or a whore in his house. I grabbed what I could out of my room, money, underwear, my work uniform. He threw a pan at me and I got out."

"Jay, I'm so sorry, " Remus said, reaching his hand back between the seats toward Janus. 

Janus took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Remus squeezed back. He appreciated Remus not spouting a variety of violent threats to their lives.

"It's so dumb because I’m not even with you guys so I got kicked out for nothing. Like the idea of us has never even crossed my mind, " Janus lied. Even he could hear how fake that sounded. Fuck.

He pulled his hand away.

Logan cast him a glance in the rearview mirror, “Well, be that as it may, you may stay with us. Even if you refuse to move in you could at least sleep there tonight."

Janus paused a long time, wishing that didn’t sound so nice, "I- thank you, just for tonight though. I'm gonna try to find somewhere else to go tomorrow."

***

And that's what he said every day for the next three weeks, and it was true. 

He spent every hour he could working extra shifts to earn money and using all his spare time to look for apartments. They were seeing less of him than ever before and every night he asked, “May I stay at your place for the night? I’m going to keep trying to find somewhere tomorrow.”

Every night they said, “Of course, whatever you need.”

Due to his impermanent stay, he wouldn’t let them buy him a bed but seemed to be alright with them buying him some replacement clothes under the understanding that they must accept him paying them back.

Until the beginning of the fourth week. When the three of them were at the store and Janus was picking up a jar of crofters of the shelf.

“Logan do you have enough at home or do we need to pick up a jar?” He asked peering at the price tag.

They all froze.

“Home?” Logan asked gently.

Janus pursed his lips and looked at the two of them nervously.

Then he nodded, “Home.”

“WOOHOO!” Remus cried causing their fellow shoppers to all jump, “We better stop by a furniture store on the way home to get you a real bed!”

Janus smiled lightly and then was tackled by Remus into a hug with a small “oof” sound.

“Promise I can stay? You aren’t gonna get bored of me?”

“Never,” Remus said firmly.

Janus pulled back looking like he was feeling some emotions, “And you? You aren’t gonna get sick of me hanging around?” His question was directed at Logan.

Logan merely shook his head, “You’re our family, Janus.”

“Okay… then um- yeah let's finish shopping.”

***

Months past and slowly Janus had relaxed some. He insisted upon pitching in for rent and groceries no matter how many times Remus insisted that he would take care of him. Remus even told him that he could quit his job and do something he loved but he was stubborn and unwilling to consider it.

They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. They obviously which they were with Janus but they didn’t want to scare him off before he had settled in.

“Why?” Janus said as they sat on the couch one night. 

Logan was sat on one end reading aloud this fanfic that Remus had suggested (it was a really good harry potter fic and Harry was in Slytherin and Lupin was a pothead), and Remus was on the other end curled up in a blanket. 

Remus really hoped that when Janus dozed off like he usually did that he would cuddle up to one of them. He yawned, he might fall asleep first tonight at this rate.

Logan stopped reading, “I know I was thinking that line didn’t make much sense either, why would Harry not simply ask permission to have a pet snake?”

“Not that. I mean that too, but I meant, why _this_?” He gestured to the three of them, tangled in blankets in the couch.

Logan’s face scrunched in confusion, “Elaborate.”

“ _Us. This._ What are we doing?”

“I am reading a fanwork of a book series that we all enjoyed and making it more enjoyable by simply reading it aloud rather than each of us reading it silently and individually.”

“Did you guys do this before I was around?”

“No, because Remus would simply read a fanwork, recommend it to me, and since I was the only one in the house who had not read it, I read it alone.”

“Then why are we doing it now? You guys involve me in your evening every night. You don’t go out by yourselves at all, do you need me to make myself scarce for a few evenings? I mean you’re _mates_ you should be spending time together.”

“No!” Remus said, shooting up with a pout on his face.

“No??”

“I mean…” Remus scowled, “Hold on bitch don’t ask me to explain things when I was about to doze off!” He collapsed dramatically, his forehead resting on Janus’s shoulder.

“Well it's a simple explanation. We want to be with you romantically and greatly enjoy spending our free time with you without feeling it necessary to exclude you from our quality time.”

“You- wait what?”

“We love you Jay,” Remus said, nervously resting a hand on Janus’s. Their fingers naturally interlocked like they were meant to do that.

“You- you-” Janus stuttered, adorably, his face red.

“You _can’t_ ,” He finally managed with a look of horror on his face.

He detangled his hand from Remus’s and stood up walking across the room.

Logan frowned, “I assure you we can, we do. However if it makes you uncomforta-”

“No, you _shouldn’t_. Stop that just gonna make it worse. Stop doing that!”

“Gonna make what worse? The heart explody feeling I get in my chest every time I see you cuz if that gets any worse I think my heart might _actually_ explode and then I’ll die.”

“No Remus _please_ , I…” Janus looked lost and confused.

“Please what?” Logan asked.

Janus’s eyes were watery, “ _Please_ , don’t say things like that.”

Remus frowned, why not?

“Janus do you feel the same for us?” Logan asked.

“I- no- I can’t-”

“Do you like us?” Logan repeated gently.

Janus stopped and his eyes flicked from Logan, to Remus and then to the floor, “Yea I do. I’m sorry. I’ll- I’m gonna go pack my stuff, I’ll just get a place at a motel and I’ll find some other friend to stay with. Emile has a couch. I’ll just-”

“Why?!” Remus demanded, “This is the part where we kiss! Or high five if you’re not up for kissing yet! Why’re you tryin to leave?”

“Because you don’t love me!” Janus snapped, tears spilling down his face, “Maybe for some reason you really like me and you want me to stay now but it’ll be better for you two if I Io and don’t wreck this thing because you won’t still feel that way when I become your problem.”

“Our problem?” Logan asked, standing up.

“I’m- I'm not a _good_ person. I’m pretty messed up and when I get scared I act mean and when I get sad I pull away. And I know I will ruin this. Please just don’t say all the sweet things. It hurts."

Remus bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back tears. Had he come on to strong? Did he not show Janus how much he cared for him enough?

Logan's voice cut through Remus's spiraling thoughts, "May I be frank?"

His voice sounded hurt

Janus nodded tensing for the worst.

"If you didn't want to be with us a simple no would have sufficed. I know that I am hardly the most desirable alpha, my mating with Remus was a rather large statistical improbability. So I did assume that this was a metaphorical long shot. However, it would have been kinder if you simply said you weren't interested rather than some elaborate lie about how you don't think it could possibly work out."

Remus wanted to tell Logan how wonderful he was but he knew if he spoke he'd probably lose the ability to hold back his tears.

"I wasn't lying!" Janus exclaimed.

Logan leveled him with a sympathetic look, "Janus, how am I supposed to believe that? I don't know when you're lying or when you're telling the truth anymore. Just when I thought you trusted us I find out you've been lying to us for years about your family. If what you were saying is true you genuinely believe that we would see if you by the wayside the moment you showed emotion then you must not trust us. Just say so and if you do not romantically like one or both of us, kindly just admit it rather than lying to us."

"It's not that I don't like you I'm just not good for you."

"Dumbass, " Remus thought drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I don't remember asking you to protect me, " Logan answered.

Janus slumped down, "Logan I- I want this but…"

"If that's true then just say yes. We will go as slow as we need to for you to be comfortable and trust us.”

"Please?" Remus said softly.

“Okay sure let's do it, but I… I wanna take it slow. In case you guys decide to back out it maybe doesn’t have to be a big drama?”

“You’re just humoring us and you really thing that we’re gonna break up don’t you?” Remus said with a scowl.

“Well I’m kinda going for expect the worst, hope for the best,” Janus admitted with a small smile.

Logan sighed, “Very well that's all we can ask I suppose…. Janus would you like to go on a date with us tomorrow? Dinner? Seven o’clock?”

Janus turned blood red, “Uhm sure, what uh- what should i wear?”

The other two exchanged a look then nodded. They had discussed this date many times.

“Comfortable walking shoes,” Remus said with a smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it got worse but then It got better :D
> 
> Edit 12/27/20: this fic won't be continued, my apologies


End file.
